When All Your Dreams Come True
by othforever
Summary: A short little sequel to When All Roads Lead Back to You.
1. Chapter 1

When All Your Dreams Come True

A short little sequel to _When All Roads Lead Back to You_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of One Tree Hill.

Chapter 1

"Do you mind if I take this seat?"

Brooke Davis immediately looked up from her sketch, recognizing the voice and squealing before standing and engulfing the man in a huge hug.

"I missed you, baby," the man said as he held her a little tighter and lifting her slightly off the ground.

"I missed you too, Luke," she replied before giving him a soft kiss.

As they pulled apart, he kept his hold on her as they touched foreheads and just enjoyed a chance at being together. The chances had been few and far between in the last two years that they had been together so when a break in both of their schedules allowed them to sneak away to Hawaii for a few days during Spring Break, they jumped at the chance.

He gently set her back down but his hold on her remained.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she responded grinning so widely that the dimples he loved were in full effect. "How was your flight?"

He had flown in from Durham, North Carolina where he had just finished finals at Duke, to meet her in Los Angeles where she was going to school. They were now at another terminal in LAX where they would wait to board another flight that would take them to Maui.

"Not bad. I got a good nap in," he replied, finally releasing her so they could both take a seat. "I can't wait to have one whole week alone with you."

"I know what you mean. I thought today would never get here."

He draped his arm around her shoulder and she shifted so she could rest her head against her shoulder, relishing just being in his arms. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist so they could be as close as the uncomfortable airport chairs would allow.

He would every now and then lean in and kiss her head or whisper in her ear how much he loved her. They were admittedly the most affectionate couple ever but they didn't care because living on opposite sides of the country made them cherish the times that they did get to spend with each other. Luckily, they knew that they had just a few more months to be apart. They had both agreed that as soon as they both graduated, the next steps in their lives would both have them in the same city.

He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. They had now been together for over two years and it was filled with ups and downs but they had come out of it so much stronger.

She had wanted to move back home to North Carolina when they had first got together but they had decided that it would be best for her future career as an architect to finish up her degree at UCLA. She was still interning at Jenkins & Rubenstein designs and they had offered her a full-time position as soon as she graduated. She had to turn it down, however, as she know that she needed to be with Lucas and that meant being in the city that he was attending medical school.

Lucas Scott had initially wanted to be a team physician for a professional basketball team. When his dreams of playing basketball ended, his love for the game remained and he had found a way that would allow him to stay involved. He was still working with the medical staff for Duke Athletics and that usually meant that his Spring Breaks were occupied with the basketball team as they played in the NCAA Basketball tournament. Unfortunately, the basketball team suffered a stunning upset in the second round and Lucas found himself with an unexpected week off.

A year ago, he had accompanied the school's football team to visit a children's hospital and had befriended a little boy who had reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. He would come and visit him as often as he could as the boy had been hospitalized in order to get treatment for Leukemia. Luckily, a bone transplant had been found and Lucas found it so inspiring that he decided that he wanted to change this specialty to be a pediatric oncologist in medical school.

As soon as Brooke had figured out that Lucas would have some time off, she immediately jumped at the opportunity to spend a whole week with her boyfriend and began planning a tropical getaway. She didn't even give him a choice, not telling him until it was already booked. Of course, he was ecstatic and gladly agreed to go.

Unfortunately, none of their friends would be able to go with them. With the basketball season over, Lucas' brother Nathan was in full preparation for the NBA draft. He had several workouts scheduled where several teams would be evaluating his potential. Nathan's wife Haley would of course be staying with him but only after making Nathan promise that he would take her to Hawaii after graduation.

Jake and Peyton were also unavailable as they were going to visit Peyton's dad on one of his shore leaves.

Brooke still wanted a chance to see her extended family, including Lucas' parents Karen and Keith and his three month old sister, Lily, so they would only be spending a few days in Hawaii. They would then fly to Tree Hill, North Carolina for the remainder of their break to spend some time with the rest of their loved ones.

"Luke! Luke!"

He must have been daydreaming because she was now shaking him slightly to get his attention. He jerked back to reality and finally realized what she was trying to say. They were now being called to board the plane and he smiled in response.

They were on their way.

"You ready baby?" she grinned at him as they stood and gathered their things.

"More than ready. I can't wait to get to the hotel and show you just how much I've missed you." He dipped low and whispered the last part in her ear and she giggled in agreement.

Grabbing her hand, he led her towards the runway. He briefly checked his jacket pocket to make sure that his surprise for her was still safely tucked away there and smiled widely once he had confirmed it was.

"This is going to be a great week," he said to her, meaning it in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooke woke up the next morning as the sunlight streamed in through their patio and realized that she was stuck. Lucas had his arm draped around her and pinned her to him. They had not landed until it was evening in Hawaii so after picking up their rental car, they checked in to the Four Seasons and settled in. Since Lucas was coming from the East Coast, it had been a long day of travel for him.

They had ordered some room service for dinner and she had told him that he should get some rest so they could really get started on their vacation the next day. He insisted that all he really wanted to do was to make love to his girlfriend and it didn't take much, if any, convincing for her to relent and as always when being with him she was in pure bliss for a few hours before they both fell asleep exhausted.

She softly traced the features of his face as he slept. He was as good-looking as ever but in his sleep he looked so young and innocent. She giggled at the thought because he was anything but innocent the night before. She seriously fell more and more in love with him every day. He had been her rock since her parents had tragically died in a traffic accident and she was grateful every day that he had come back into her life.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he grumbled without opening his eyes. He was always so grumpy in the morning.

"I told you that you needed to save your energy last night. You're always so mean in the morning when you don't get enough sleep," she teased.

He opened one eye and looked at her and she chuckled.

"I'll show you mean," he retorted.

Before she knew it, he had rolled over so that he was straddling her and began to tickle her sides.

"Lucas Scott! You stop that right now! Luke!" she yelled while laughing hysterically and trying to squirm out of his grip at the same time.

He finally stopped when he could see that she was having a hard time breathing. He let her catch her breath again before dipping down and kissing her.

"Good morning, pretty girl," he said sweetly, his blue eyes never breaking their gaze with her hazel ones. "I love you."

"I love you," she sighed in content.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, rolling over so that she was finally free.

"Yes," she said excitedly. "Do you just want to go to the café downstairs?"

"Sounds like a plan."

A few hours later, they were full, dressed headed down for a day at the beach. Brooke had bought several new bikinis that she knew would drive her boyfriend crazy and she couldn't wait to show them off.

Hand in hand, they walked until they found an empty strand of sand where they could lay out some beach towels. He stared out at the beautiful blue water and couldn't wait to go in. He slipped off his shirt and threw it to the ground before turning back towards Brooke as she had asked him to spray her back with some sun block. She did not want to ruin her vacation by getting burnt.

"Whoa."

She grinned. He had finally noticed her in her bathing suit. She had been working out regularly and she filled out the red string bikini quite well.

"You like?" she teased as she stuck a few poses to give him a better look.

" Brooke, you may have to put your dress back on or I may have to take you in front of all these people," he growled. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing her deeply.

"Broody, I can't swim with my dress on, duh. Spray."

She held out the sun block to him and turned around so he could spray her back.

He obediently did as he was told and took the time to admire how well her butt looked in her little bikini bottoms.

"God, I am one lucky bastard," he muttered to himself but she still heard.

"And I'm one lucky bitch," she sexily whispered back, turning so she could wrap her arms around his neck and lean up for another kiss.

She meant it too. His abs were perfectly displayed by his board shorts.

After she had returned the favor and sprayed him with some sun block, he went to test out the water while she decided to lay out for a little bit and try to get a little color.

He came back dripping wet and found her with her eyes closed. Laying down next to her he wrapped his arms around her soaking her and causing her to shriek.

"Lucas!" she whined.

"Yes, baby?"

"I hate you."

"You love me," he argued, leaving a trail of soft kisses from her jaw to her neck.

She moaned at how good he was making her feel and forgot to argue back. He returned to her lips and she deepened the kiss.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, knowing that they were in public and there were several kids running around. They would have to wait until that night.

"I do love you," she replied. Rolling over on to her side and propping her head up on her hand so that she was looking at him.

He copied her position and took her other hand in his, bringing it up to his lips.

"You make me so happy, baby," he said honestly.

"Four more months," she replied seriously. "Four more months and I'll never have to wake up without you next to me again. We're so close."

"New York isn't going to know what hit it."

_Flashback (One month ago)_

_Brooke was walking back into her apartment after a long day of classes and work and all she wanted to do was take a shower and get into some pajamas before Lucas called. Just as she dropped her bag onto the floor, she could hear her phone ringing. She groaned as she bent down to retrieve her it._

_Her annoyance was set aside immediately when she saw that it was Lucas calling._

"_Hi baby, you're calling early today?" she answered as she got comfy on her couch._

"_I know, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," he replied._

"_I always have time for my number one, what's up?_

"_Well, I got home and the envelope from Columbia was in the mail…"_

"_And?" she asked anxiously._

_Columbia was Lucas' first choice for Medical School. It had one of the best pediatric oncology programs in the country. She knew that if he got into Columbia, their home for the next four years was going to be New York City. If he didn't get in, they would be in Gainesville at the University of Florida._

"_And, we're gonna be in for some pretty cold winters, babe. I got in!" he said excitedly._

_She jumped up and down and started screaming. _

"_Congratulations! I'm so so proud of you baby. I knew you could do it," she said, getting a little weepy._

"_Brooke, are you crying?"_

"_A little. I'm just so happy for you. I know how much you wanted this."_

"_It's my second dream come true. As long I have you, everything else is gravy. You know that…" _

"_As long as I have you, I have everything I need too…"_

"_We'll need some time this summer to find an apartment. It's probably best that we go as soon after you graduate as we can."_

"_Are you sure that you're going to be able to handle living with me twenty-four hours a day? I can be pretty crazy sometimes," she joked._

"_I'm sure," he said certainly. "I can't be away from you anymore."_

"_I know what you mean," she replied._

_She walked over to a picture she had of them on her mantle. They had thrown a house-warming party they had when they both moved into her childhood home back in Tree Hill and Haley had taken the picture of them in front of her red door. It took some convincing but Lucas had convinced Karen to let him move in with Brooke while they were home._ _He still stayed at Karen's on his weekends home and Brooke couldn't make it but when she was in North Carolina, they lived in their house together._

"_You want to live in New York, right?"_

_He had asked her that constantly. He didn't want to force her into something she didn't want and a small part of him was scared that she was only doing this to make him happy._

"_Lucas," she sighed. "I promise. I just want to be with you." _

"_I know. I know. I just don't want you to resent me down the line," he said softly._

"_Not going to happen," she said certainly._

"_Okay. Listen, I'm going to have to let you go. Nate and Haley want to go out to celebrate. I'll call you when I get home?"_

"_Sounds good. Have fun and tell Naley I said hi. I love you."_

"_I love you too. I'll talk to you later."_

"_Bye."_

_End Flashback_

"I've lined up an interview with a firm in New Jersey for the Friday you'll be in New York. I'm going to get a ticket for the red eye on Thursday night. Will you pick me up Friday morning?"

"Of course."

"I'm hoping that I can get another one scheduled for that afternoon but we'll have two days after that to take a look around."

"That's great. We'll be able to narrow down the neighborhoods we want to look in when we go back in June."

"Exactly. I have a feeling this last quarter is going to go quickly."

"I think you're right, pretty girl. C'mon, let's go in the water. You can't come to Hawaii and not go in the water."

"Fine," she relented, rolling her eyes and she chased him into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later, Lucas gently slipped out from under Brooke as she slept. He didn't want to wake her up until it was absolutely necessary. He needed to get everything ready for his surprise before getting her up so that they could be on the road at three o' clock in the morning. He was exhausted after a previous day of snorkeling, sight-seeing and a luau on the other side of the island in Lahaina but he was too anxious to sleep anyway. He would have to count on some adrenaline to pull him through.

After everything was packed up, he got dressed and knelt next to his girlfriend to gently wake her.

"Baby, it's time to wake up," he cajoled in her ear.

She moaned in protest and just buried her face deeper into her pillow. He was so beautiful, he got lost in watching her for a moment before trying again.

"Brooke, c'mon. We need to leave in a few minutes."

"It's too early," she grumbled.

She lifted her head slightly, took a look at the clock on the nightstand, and glared at him.

"Lucas Scott, we are on vacation and you want to leave at three in the morning? What the hell are you on?"

"We had a deal. You planned yesterday and I get to plan today. So chop chop. You're going to want to dress warmly. We'll be outdoors."

If looks could kill, he would probably be a pile of ash at the moment but he forged on.

"Where are we going?"

At lease she was coming around he thought happily.

"That's a surprise. I promise you'll love it. You can sleep some more in the car, I promise."

"I didn't pack any warm clothes, Lucas. We're in Hawaii," she stated like it was obvious.

"I had a feeling that would be the case. Just put on some jeans and one of my sweatshirts and wrap yourself in some blankets. We'll be all alone so no one will see what you look like."

She looked at him again as if to determine whether he was really serious and when he continued to grin like an idiot, she knew that he was. Muttering to herself, she threw the blankets off and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later, she was bundled up in a blanket as he led her out of the hotel and to their rental car.

"If anyone sees me looking like this Lucas, you are going to have to get your own room," she threatened as he helped her into her seat.

"You look gorgeous as always babe, " he promised.

He leant over to softly kiss her before closing the door and running over to the driver's side. It was even colder than he thought it would be. He hurriedly tried to get the heater up before back out and getting them on their way.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up," he said, taking her hang and giving it a squeeze.

"Are you going to be ok driving?" she asked.

He loved that even though she was annoyed with him, she was still concerned about him.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

He just secretly hoped that she liked his surprise for her.

An hour and a half later, he pulled into a lookout and took a deep breath.

"This is it," he said to himself.

He got out and unpacked everything and then opened her door, careful to not scare her. He gently nudged her arm and tried to wake her again. It took a couple more minutes before she registered that they had arrived.

She took a look around and the first thing she noticed was that it was freezing. She shivered instinctively so she wrapped her blanket around her tighter.

"Oh my god, Lucas! It's so cold,"

"I know babe, I'm sorry."

"Where are we?"

"Some place I really can't pronounce. We're gonna watch the sunrise over the volcano head, baby girl," he grinned.

She shook her head at him but allowed him to lead her out of the car.

"Seriously, Luke. Only you could find something so romantic in the worst of conditions."

"Trust me."

He kissed the side of her head as they walked over to a blanket that he had laid out. He sat down first and then had her sit in between his legs so he could hold her tight and try to keep her warm. He just hoped that he couldn't hear his heart racing in anticipation.

"I love you," he said quietly, kissing the back of her head.

"I love you , too" she replied leaning back against him and closing her eyes.

She tried to ignore how cold it was and enjoy how romantic he was being. One of the things that she loved most about Lucas was how he appreciated the beauty in the simple things. Of course, he would take her to the most beautiful place on the island. It was just unfortunate the sunrise had to be so early in the morning.

They sat in peaceful silence for a little bit but it wasn't awkward. They were so comfortable that it was enough for them that they were together.

Eventually, she had shifted so she was partly facing him and leaned in to kiss him. They had been together for two years but she could still feel every kiss all the way to her toes. They continued to kiss for a few minutes longer before she just leaned back against him contentedly.

He had relaxed a little bit and closed his eyes to rest a little bit when he felt her move.

"Luke! There it is!" she said excitedly, pointing towards the horizon the sun was starting to peak out.

They both just watched silently as it slowly inched up, the higher it got, the more they saw of the peaks and valleys below me.

"Lucas, it's beautiful," she said before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for taking me here. This is something I am going to remember forever."

"I was hoping you would say that. Give me a sec, I have one more surprise for you."

He stood up and went to the back that he had packed and pulled out the box but put it in his pocket before turning around back towards her so that she didn't see it. When he looked at her again, he could see that she was looking at him curiously so he just smiled to reassure her.

He looked at her all bundled up in the blanket, still sitting on the ground and strangely, his nervousness just disappeared. He was never more ready for this moment than he was now. Standing next to her, he knelt down so that he was eye level with her again. Taking her hand, he gave it a soft kiss. He took a deep breath and made sure that he was looking straight into her eyes before beginning.

"Brooke, I love you so much. I thank God every day that he brought you back into my life and I thank him even more that you were able to look into your heart to give me another chance."

"Luke, I'm lucky to have you too."

"Baby, if I could have forever with you by my side, I don't need anything else,"

"Of course, I'll be there. All I need is you, babe," she said, getting weepy at his beautiful words.

"Do you mean that?" he asked earnestly.

She nodded so he pulled the box out of his pocket and brought it in front of her, opening up the little box so that she could see what was inside.

First she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. He was presenting her with a platinum ring with one large solitaire diamond in the middle, with two smaller diamonds on the side. It was only then, she noticed that he was only kneeling on one knee.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"You okay, babe?" he asked with eyes twinkling.

She could no longer speak and she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

He realized that she was in shock so he decided he just needed to ask.

"Brooke Davis, will you do me the honor –"

"Yes!" she yelled, scaring him a little bit at first before he chuckled.

"You never were very patient, baby girl."

"Just ask me already," she begged and his heart swelled.

"Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she repeated before kissing him deeply.

She threw her arms around him and he lost his balance so they both fell to the ground but neither of them seemed to notice. They were content to get lost in each other just for a few minutes.

"Is this really happening?" she asked as she lay on top of him.

"If you want it to," he replied, stroking her cheek.

"I want. Being Mrs. Lucas Scott is my dream come true."

"I'm glad. It's mine too."

"You want to marry yourself?"

He rolled his eyes at her before realizing he was still holding something very important in his hand. He gently got them up so they were kneeling and facing each other. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on her left ring finger and they both stared at how perfectly it looked on her.

"Do you like it?"

"It's prefect. This is my ring."

"Are you happy, pretty girl?"

"I have never been any happier. I'm in this amazing place with this amazing guy who I want to spend forever with."

"Ditto," he said before leaning into kiss her some more.

"Luke?" she asked pulling away.

"Yes?"

"Can we maybe continue this celebration back at the hotel? It's still a little cold?

He laughed but helped her up anyway so they could pack up and head back. Before they left though, they took a picture on her phone in front of the gorgeous view, with them hugging and grinning, and her hand flashing her new ring. He had told her that everyone back home knew what he was planning so she texted everyone the picture with the message, "I said yes!"

She wanted to focus on celebrating with Lucas though so they both turned off their phones for a little while, knowing that their family and friends would be calling and texting for details. They would definitely get back to them later but for the next few hours, she just wanted to enjoy some time with her fiancé.


	4. Epilogue

Six Years Later

"Wakey, wakey, Dr. Scott."

"Five more minutes."

"Your family is waiting for us so we can have breakfast, husband of mine," Brooke Scott teasingly whispered into her husband's ear as they lay in bed.

"They can start without us," he mumbled, pulling her closer to him so she was cuddled against him with her head resting on his chest.

"Lucas, you know your mother has probably been up for hours making all of your favorite food. Don't make her wait," she lectured him, lifting her head up so that he could see that she was being serious.

"Baby, I never get to sleep in and just cuddle with you," he said, changing tactics.

"Ugh. That's not fair," she complained, swatting him gently on the chest and rolling her eyes. Still, she laid her head back on this chest and relented. "Five more minutes."

"Thank you. I love you, Pretty Girl," he said, kissing her gently on the top of her head and using the arm that was around her to rub up and down her arm.

"I love you, too," she sighed happily. He really did deserve some time to rest. He had been working such long hours lately.

Two months after college, they had gotten married in a very small ceremony and immediately moved to New York so Lucas could attend medical school. Brooke knew that they wouldn't be living there permanently so she worked as an architect but only as a consultant so she had some flexibility to work around Lucas' schedule. She planned her contracts around his time off so they were still able to enjoy some time together.

Once he graduated from medical school, they spent one year in Seattle where he completed his general medicine residency and now they were in Connecticut as he finished up his residency for children's oncology. It had all flown by in such a hurry but the one thing they could always count on was each other. If anything, their love and commitment had only gotten stronger. Those initial struggles early in their relationship were definitely worth it to get where they were now.

She was thrilled when he was able to get some time off and they were able to get away for a weekend to come back to Tree Hill and spend some time with Keith, Karen and Lily, Lucas' 5 year old little sister. She had been quite a surprise but she benefited from the big age gap as her brother and sister in law spoiled her to pieces.

The only negative was that Nathan, Haley and their two year old son, Jamie, were unable to make it. They were currently living in Chicago as Nathan had been drafted by the Chicago Bulls. After a long season, the other Scotts had gone to Orlando for the week to visit Disney World. They promised to come up and visit Brooke and Lucas after they had settled back into Tree Hill for the summer.

Peyton, Jake and Jenny were now living in Los Angeles where Jake was working as an attorney specializing in child custody and Peyton had opened an art Gallery. They were able to keep in touch with weekly Skype sessions but Brooke hoped to be able to get in a visit with them soon too.

An hour later, they had greeted his family and were digging into the huge breakfast that Karen had prepared. For all of Lucas' complaints at getting up, he was the first one seated at the table. He had piled his plate high with food and stopped speaking as he concentrated on eating.

"Karen, this is delicious. Thank you," Brooke said to her mother-in-law, while at the same time rolling her eyes at her husband who was in the middle of inhaling a stack of pancakes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, when he finally looked up and saw the look on her face.

"No reason. I promise I feed him Karen," she said only semi-joking. "Lucas, chew please. You're scaring Lily."

"Yes, dear," he said, rolling his eyes at her.

She arched her eyebrows at him and he sheepishly grinned.

"These are really good, Mom."

"Thanks sweetie. I'm glad that you like them," Karen responded, unable to stop from laughing. "I know I went overboard but it's been so long since we've seen you."

"We were here last month, Mom."

"That was ages ago. You have to promise that once you're done with your residency, you guys will move back. You already have a house here. Besides, how am I supposed to spoil my grandchildren if they're so far away?"

"Moooommmm…." Lucas whined.

It had been the same thing ever since they had been married. Karen had practically begged them to have kids as soon as the ceremony was over. It was quite a shock to everyone when she ended up pregnant instead and then had Lily.

Brooke fondly watched their interaction with his family and smiled. Deep down, she knew that Karen was right. They would come home some day because she couldn't picture raising her family anywhere else other than Tree Hill.

After breakfast, Lily had tired herself out playing with Lucas and was taking a nap. Keith and Karen had disappeared to different parts of the house, leaving Brooke and Lucas to entertain themselves in the living room. They were cuddling quietly on the couch.

"Let's go for walk," she suggested, breaking the peaceful silence.

"That's random," he replied, looking at her questioningly.

"C'mon Luke. We're going to fall asleep here and waste such a beautiful day," she reasoned, smiling so her dimples were in full effect. Besides, she already knew that he would never deny her.

He smiled back at her shaking his head. Leaning down, he gently kissed her. "God, you're beautiful. I love you."

Her heart leapt hearing those words. They just never got old.

"I love you, too."

She gave him another quick kiss before getting up and taking his hand to pull him up as well. Once up right, he tugged her back to him and kissed her again, this time much deeper, only releasing her when they were breathless.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," she murmured as their foreheads touched.

"You better not because I'm the only one who will ever get to do that to you," he teased.

"And you're the only one I want to ever want to do that to me," she teased right back.

"Same for me."

She shook her head. They really could be nauseatingly cute but she couldn't help it. Being so in love definitely agreed with her.

They didn't discuss where they were going as started to walk in silence, holding hands, but as was always the case, they ended up at the picnic table at the Rivercourt. He sat down first and then pulled her down into his lap, holding her tight and breathing in the scent of her sweet shampoo.

"I don't really know if I deserve it but I am definitely the luckiest guy in the world," he said softly.

"Luke, you deserve everything you have. I wish you knew how perfect you are," she whispered to him before leaning in for a kiss.

"You're pretty perfect yourself. I guess this means we're made for each other," he replied, this time with a smile.

"That was a done deal eight years ago."

"Yeah, it was."

They sat in peaceful silence just holding each other for a few more moments when Brooke leaned over to her bag and handed him an envelope.

He grabbed the envelope and turned it over to examine it but it gave no indication as to what it was. Squinting at her, he started to ask what it was but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Just open it," she ordered. "It's good, I promise."

After she said that he was relieved but anxious as he pulled out a card. It was their stationary, with the entwined L & B. The ones she used to send out their usual thank you and greetings but the inscription inside was anything but ordinary:

My dearest husband,

You have given me everything I could have ever asked for. There are no words to explain how much I love and adore you and I can only hope that I make you a fraction as happy as you have made me. There was only one thing missing but in seven months, you'll give me that as well…

Congratulations Daddy!

Yours forever,

B

xoxo

He must have reread it five times and he still hadn't reacted. She started to worry a bit, but deep down she knew him and she knew that she just needed to wait for him. She grew anxious in the meantime.

"We're having a baby…" He looked to her and she nodded enthusiastically to show him how she felt. His eyes were light blue and clear today. She loved when they were like that.

"Yup."

"You're sure?"

"Dr. Lawrence confirmed it on Friday."

"We're having a baby," he repeated softly, lifting his head to look out at the river.

"Luke, what are you thinking?" she asked.

Instead of responding, he cupped her face to bring her down for a kiss. She could feel this one in her toes.

"Thank you," he whispered to her after she had finally pulled away and she smiled down at him. He didn't need to say anymore. She knew he was thrilled.

"Just think, this time next year, we'll have junior here," she said, bringing his hand to rest on her still flat stomach.

His didn't have any words so he just rubbed her stomach in awe. Then he pulled her in and held her tightly against him.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Luke," she laughed. "You kind of helped out. But since we're on the subject. Thank you, as well."

"I'm so happy, Brooke."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Seven months later, Brooke gave birth to a boy, Brandon Keith Scott and four years after that, their family was complete when she gave birth to a girl, Lauren Karen Scott. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
